


Oscar Party Lulls Phil To Sleep & Makes Dan Shout

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, If you want to learn what someone fears losing watch what they photograph, M/M, Oscars, dan is being extra and loud even in the middle of the night, good thing phil is there to calm him down before he wakes the neighbours, like one swear word, phil is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Having an Oscar Party with friends was tradition for Dan and Phil. Phil would fall asleep, which Dan would tease him about, and Dan would get so invested in the outcome and potentially need Phil to calm him down.





	

_Based on the following tweets:_

 

**27th of February**

Oscar’s night with friends both managed to be predictable and utterly outrageous.

It had become a tradition for Dan and Phil to try and view all the films nominated for Best Picture before Oscar night. It was fun to actually go out and see films in the cinemas, which they didn’t do too often during the rest of the year.

This year La La Land was a big fan favourite to sweep all the awards but to be honest; Dan liked Moonlight to win the biggest award more so than the Hollywood-focused film. It was on a different level and the issues brought up in the film was so damn important, even if he did still like La La Land.

He’d tweeted about his opinion yesterday and as expected a lot of people had shit to say to him about that. Dan was always hesitant to reveal his opinions but when he felt that he had a fully-informed one that he’d cultivated over time, he did want to share his point of view.

“Are you doing to stay awake the whole time this year?” Dan teased Phil once they all got situated on the sofa. Dan knew that Phil had fallen asleep every year they’d done this without fail.

“I’ll staple my eyes open if I have too, I’m not falling asleep this time,” Phil said confidently and even told Twitter the same later on.

The evening went by gradually and they were all having a nice time, even if you could see droopy faces around their small group. Phil was the worst of them all though and when Dan saw him pull the quilted blanket over the entirely of his body, Dan knew if was just a matter of time before Phil would be snoozing.

To Phil’s defence, it was during the somewhat boring bit in the middle of the night but still. As soon as Phil was out, Dan pulled out his phone to take a photo of him, taking his time and adding a few with his hand is shot, conveying a “seriously?”

Their friends didn’t even comment on it. They knew better than to question anything the two of them did to each other. Dan tweeted the photo as a reply to Phil’s vow to stay awake.

Dan shook Phil awake gently when they neared the final and most prestigious award. Phil stirred awake like a grumpy child and seemed quite annoyed when he realised that he’d failed to stay awake during the whole time.

It was with baited breath that all of them watched the screen as the presenter came onstage and waved around the fated envelope. The suspense seemed almost antagonising long and there was a bit of awkwardness onstage before someone finally called out La La Land.

Everyone in the little group in the flat across the pond sort of sank down and let disappointment wash over them. They’d all wanted Moonlight to win and Dan couldn’t help but feel a small flash of frustration at the result. He liked La La Land as a film, he really did, but it was so different from Moonlight, which brought up so many issues and he knew how much representation mattered and having that acknowledged would have been wonderful.

All the La La Land people made it up to the stage and then all shit broke loose. There had been a mistake. The wrong name had been read out loud. Moonlight had actually won.

Dan let out a strangled noise of surprise, only to start yelling before he’d realised that he was doing it. It was in the middle of the night but he’d lost his filter after having been awake for this many hours.

“WHAT!” he said several times as he stared in disbelief at the screen.

He felt Phil’s hand come up on his should, clearly trying to get him to quiet down. He was a bit too far-gone. Oh dear, this was not good. Poor presenter. Poor La La Land, even poor Moonlight, because now this would be all everyone would be talking about at the interviews afterwards and not actually why the film was so incredible.

“Dan…” Phil’s voice called out, sleepiness lost from it now, as he tightened the grip on Dan’s shoulder.

Dan took a deep breath and sat back down on the sofa. He hadn’t even realised that he’d stood up in the first place.

“What a mess,” Dan whispered and shook his head and finally glanced over at his friends and Phil. “Sorry,” he then muttered.

“Hey… now me falling asleep doesn’t seem like such a big fail, right?” Phil joked and nudged Dan, clearly trying to get him to properly speak and not disappear into his own head like he had a tendency to do.

“No, you’re right about that,” Dan said, in a natural volume now. “But I did tweet a photo of you sleeping…”

“What? Dan!” Phil complained. “We’re back to taking photos of each other sleeping?”

Like they had ever stopped, Dan thought.

“I needed to show the Internet that even with eyelids stapled open, you _can_ still fall asleep. What were you planning on lying to them and saying that you didn’t fall asleep?”

Chatting with Phil about their domestic events always calmed him down.

“I don’t lie to them, so I wouldn’t but really this photo?” Phil said and shoved his phone in Dan’s face. He’d evidently found the tweet pretty quickly.

“You brought that on yourself, Phil.”

“What are you? A child at a sleepover?” Phil joked and his voice was soft and teasing rather than angry. “At least you didn’t draw a willy on my face.”

Dan burst out laughing uncontrollably until Phil shushed him yet again.

“You’re being loud again!” Phil hissed and glanced at the walls as if he could see through them to witness angry neighbours glaring at Dan.

“You fall asleep and I’m loud, Phil. Classic Oscar’s night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this is the best one of the collection but I hope you liked it anyhow.
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
